Getting along
by Full-on-nerd
Summary: Tony accidentally brings the Guardians of the Galaxy to Earth, injuring Peter Quill in the process and destroying their ship. Stranded on Earth and cooped up in Stark Tower, they think it can't get any worse. Until Thanos comes looking for the Tesseract- which is on Asgard. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**So there isn't a Guardians of the Galaxy section yet so this is just in the Avengers category until there is one (I emailed them asking but I have no idea how long it'll take)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing or they would already have crossed over in film.**

**Review!**

"Jarvis," Tony called out, giving Thor - who was sitting near the toaster waiting for his PopTarts - a fright. "Where's Bruce?" Not taking his eyes off the project he was tinkering with.

"Dr Banner is currently in his bedroom, asleep, as it is 4.32am, Sir."

"Wake him up. Get him here." Tony said, reaching for a screwdriver. He suddenly looked up at Thor. "Why are you awake?"

The God shrugged; "I need not sleep as much as mortals." Tony grinned and took a gulp of his coffee.

"Come see this, then." He gestured him over and turned his back. At that moment a very sleepy, and very annoyed, Bruce came slouching in.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up at 4:30 for?" He asked, heading over to the coffee machine.

"I finished!" Tony shouted gleefully and proudly displaying the contraption. It was small, about the size of Bruce's head, and just looked like a black box. But, most worryingly, it had smalls veins of a blue material flowing all around and through it.

"That isn't- That isn't the _Tesseract_, is it, Tony?" Bruce asked gingerly, to which Thor's head whipped up and he stepped back a bit.

"No," Tony assured, laughing slightly. "It's Starkanium." He tapped the arc reactor to show what he meant.

"Okay," Bruce began, more curious than cautious now. "Then what is it?"

Tony sighed in exasperation. "I have _definitely_ told you about this already. But it's the thing I was working on for the past month." He picked it up and Bruce noticed it looked much heavier than Tony was letting on. "It's kind of a teleporter. It'll stretch anywhere in the entire universe, detect any human being outside of this solar system and bring them right back to earth."

"Why would you need- Oh, yeah." Bruce nodded to himself in understanding; Of course Tony would want to make sure there were no repeats of when he went through the portal.

"So, I just press this button-" He turned the box around to show a big red button on the back "- And whoever's out there will just appear where this nozzle thing is aimed." On the front of the box was indeed something that could be described as nothing other than a 'nozzle thing'.

"Can it send that person back?" Bruce wondered out loud, his mind whirring with all the possibilities of cheap and environmentally friendly space travel.

"Nope. If they're human they're teleported back to Earth." He put it back down with a loud clunk. "Hey, Thor this could be useful for you so Jane can travel back if she ever gets kept on Asgard again." Thor grinned and clapped Tony on the back.

"This is most ingenious, Friend Stark!" He boomed, spraying PopTart crumbs all over the place. The sheer volume of Thor's voice woke up the remaining three Avengers, all three sleeping in places other than their beds- Clint in the vents (near Tasha's room), Natasha sleeping on the wardrobe below the vents of her room so she could tackle Clint when they woke up, and Steve was sleeping on the balcony so he could draw the sunrise.

"_What_ is going on?" Clint asked sleepily, silently blundering in, followed by Natasha. Steve appeared from the lounge with serious bed hair.

The two spies were wearing their pyjamas, Clint wearing a vest top and boxer shorts, Nastasha wearing what looked like one of Clint's shirts and blue leggings. Steve, of course, was actually wearing pyjamas (checked blue and white bottoms with a plain white shirt).

Looking round, Tony noticed only he and Thor were wearing clothes. Bruce was wearing similar to Clint, except the boxer shorts were replaced with his super stretchy purple shorts in case of accidentally Hulking out in the night. Tony then realised that what he was wearing couldn't really count as clothes- his special jeans and vest top he wore for working in his lab were tattered and torn so much that the jeans were basically shorts and his arc reactor could pretty much be seen through the shirt. Not to mention the oil and grease stains all over them.

Thor looked respectable (albeit strange) as always in his armour and cape, Mjolnir on the counter next to where he was leaning.

"Tony's made a thing." Bruce replied simply and tiredly. "It's cool."

Instantly the three of them looked wary, but approached nonetheless. "What's it do?" Steve asked.

Tony explained happily and, when he was done, Clint stared at the button. "How do you know it works?"

"I just do." Tony shrugged.

"Okay, but have you tested it?" He pressed eagerly. Bruce, Natasha, Steve and Tony all sighed in unison.

"Well, I doubt that there are any humans beyond our solar system at this moment in time." He glanced, amused, at Clint.

"Okay, fine but how do you know the button works?" He edged closer. "What if there's an emergency one day and one of us accidentally ends up outside of this solar system and when we go to press the button to bring them back it gets stuck?"

Tony blinked slowly. "You just want to press the button." He said knowingly.

Clint grinned. "What does it matter if there are no humans outside of this solar system anyway?" Tony rolled his eyes and moved back with his arms open, inviting Clint to press the big red button.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Gamoraaaaaa..." Rocket whined as the ship rocked from side to side. "It's _that_ lever, not _that_ one."

Peter and Drax stood back, watching Rocket teach Gamora how to fly the ship. It was one of those lazy days where nothing was really happening pretty much anywhere in the galaxy. It was originally Peter teaching Gamora, but Rocket soon took over saying Peter didn't know how to fly his own ship.

"Well, your hands are too short. You didn't point clearly enough." Gamora snapped stubbornly as Rocket sighed.

"I'm Groot." said Groot from his corner. He was still not fully grown from the battle, but he was out of his pot and standing on his own, just taller than Rocket now. His voice was incredibly high pitched, though, because of his size.

"Yeah, yeah," Rocket replied to the two of them.

They were hovering a few metres above the ground of some abandoned city on a random planet somewhere. Gamora held tightly to the various joysticks and Rocket pointed out the buttons she needed to press, the ship jerking up or down or left or right occasionally.

She finally managed to get the ship to glide upwards (nearly going 180° and landing them on their backs before Rocket settled it quickly) and so Peter, Drax and Groot went to strap themselves into seats. However, despite Rocket's best efforts, the ride soon turned much too bumpy to be safe.

Gamora even let go of the controls and let Rocket take over, but still the ship rocked and rattled dangerously. "What's going on?" Peter asked, wanting to get out of his seat and help but if he did he knew he would probably just fall straight into the wall.

"I have no idea." Rocket replied, fiddling with the controls as they went sky rocketing to the planet's atmosphere and then fell into a nose dive. "I don't think this was her; this is from outside!"

That removed more than half of Peter's common sense. He unbuckled his belt and tried to get to the front, but an unseen force suddenly pulled him into the side of the ship. He hit his head, hard, and blinked a few times to stop himself from blacking out. He crumpled to the ground and reached up to feel blood on the back of his head.

"I am Groot!" Groot called in a panic, growing his arms out to reach Peter and pull him back, but that unseen force was still there and Peter was stuck against the wall.

Peter realised that the ship was moving in the direction he was being pulled; instead of him being thrown back by the force of some kind of blast, he and the ship were attracted to something. There were no windows where he had gotten stuck so he began to edge along the wall to the front to see.

His vision swayed when he tried to stand up so he settled for crawling. "Peter!" Gamora called, holding out her hand from her seat. Even his hand was attracted to whatever was on the other side of the ship's wall, and lifting his arm towards her was like trying to lift a ton of bricks. Shaking his head, he shuffled along the floor and finally reached the window.

The breath left him as he looked; there was a bright blue hole, just floating in the air. It was seconds away, and the ship was going to go through it. With a burst of strength Peter threw himself backwards and off the wall.

That was a _huge_ mistake, he found, as the entire ship spun on its side so that the floor was now the thing zooming towards the blue hole. Although he couldn't see, he knew exactly when they passed through it as a feeling of utter cold passed over him and the ship lit up bright blue for a moment. It was strangely beautiful, he found himself thinking, before it was over and they were hurtling towards something else.

It was easier to stand up and look out this time, because it seemed that the thing that was attracting the ship was the blue hole. It was night time outside the window, on some planet he didn't recognise. They were flying towards a massive building in the middle of a city.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Was that satisfying enough, Clint?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Aw yeah," he replied with a grin. "I honestly don't know how you resisted, Tony."

The billionaire shrugged, now studying the cube again. "What's the matter?" Cap asked. "Didn't it work?"

Tony sighed disappointedly. "There's supposed to be a kind of portal appear where the nozzle thing is aimed. Maybe it isn't calibrated right... If anyone sees a giant blue portal, tell me."

Bruce, knowing that Tony almost never got things wrong, walked around in search of the blue portal. The rest of the Avengers, realising Tony wasn't kidding, followed suit.

"Oh my god." Natasha whispered after a minute. "Guys!" She beckoned them over to the window, where something was making her glow a light blue.

Tony appeared by her side faster than anyone else. "Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air happily and gazed up at it. "Woooow. It's gorgeous." He said passionately. "Bruce, you seeing this?"

"Yes, Tony, it's not exactly hard to miss." He replied sarcastically, but he was in awe of the portal. All the Avengers had come over and were staring out the window, not caring that a few passers by had seen the portal.

Steve suddenly jumped. "Guys. You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Clint asked without taking his eyes off the portal.

"There's a- It's like- Something's coming through. It's getting louder." The rest of the Avengers simultaeneously remembered that Steve had enhanced senses and their awed expressions turned to concern.

"But there can't be any humans out of this solar system! No one's gotten that far yet!" Tony cried, leaning closer and cupping his hands around the glass to try and see closer.

"It sounds like a ship. Like a space ship." Steve mumbled, ear pressed to the glass.

"I can hear it," Clint and Natasha said at the same time. Soon, they could all hear this ominous engine. They all had their ears on the glass so they almost didn't notice when the ship actually appeared.

Steve, thankfully, had enough peripheral vision to see the ship and so he sprinted forward to push all of the Avengers out of the way and into a heap, just before the ship smashed straight in through the window, destroying almost five floors in the process.

It was a miracle none of them were hurt. The ship slid across the floor below them, what looked like the cockpit level with them on their own floor.

It scraped along, getting gradually slower until it jerked to a stop. The silence was eerie after all the noise. "Someone go see if anyone's inside."

"Of course there's someone inside. And they're human. Or it wouldn't have come through. Capsicle, you have the best people skills; you go." Tony said, scrambling to get out from under Thor's leg and Clint's arms.

"We'll all go," Natasha said firmly, holding a hand out for Clint. They trudged through the rubble and, trying not to fall down to the floor below, they reached the orange and blue ship. They heard a faint groaning from inside and some shouts, but they were too muffled to make out the words and the voices kept interrupting each other; the only thing that was made clear was that there was more than one person on board.

Cap gingerly stepped forward and knocked on the glass. They couldn't see in because of the dust on the glass, not to mention the fact that the crash had turned off the power and it was now 5am.

"Hello?!" Clint yelled. The voices stopped. Steve heard some whispering, but couldn't make out individual words. Eventually that stopped, too, when someone called back.

"Um, hi?!" A male voice called. "Who are you?!"

They distinctly heard a female voice, this time talking to the male and not addressing the Avengers. "That isn't important!"

The male shouted again, "Okay, um, we're stuck in our ship! The power's out!"

Almost immediately, Thor used Mjolnir to smash the cockpit windows, which was probably not the smartest move seeing as the glass rained down on the people in there.

The Avengers stepped back at the sight of the people inside- a green woman, a huge blue and red man, some kind of tree creature, a raccoon wearing clothes, and what seemed to be the human laying on the floor with what looked like a serious concussion and a few broken bones, at least.

They were all crowded around the man lying on the floor, but when the raccoon and the big man caught sight of the Avengers they stood up defensively. "Who are these clowns?" The raccoon asked, brandishing a weapon too big for his body and shocking the Avengers with his voice.

"We're the Avengers," Steve said calmly. "We aren't going to hurt you- this was all a mistake."

"Rocket," the green woman said warningly. "Listen to him."

"But-" the raccoon began.

"Peter's hurt! They are our only chance at help! Put the gun down." The raccoon reluctantly lowered the weapon and scampered back to the man and woman. "I'm Gamora," she told the Avengers. "That's Rocket, Groot, Drax," she pointed at the raccoon, the plant thing and the blue and red man and then directed her attention back to the injured man. "This is Peter. You may know him as Star-Lord."

"Who?" Tony asked. The injured man groaned in annoyance (or pain- they couldn't tell).

**I had decided to break this into three chapters (Avengers, Guardians, both) kind of thing but then that was way too short so that means that the next chapter is not written yet so no regular updates sorry! (Unless I get super motivated to write this like all the time but idk we'll just have to wait and see!)**

**(If anyone's here for my other fics I'm so sorry I just suck at updating and this idea wouldn't leave me alone and Kidnapped Heroes will probably be the next one updated but I'm suffering from serious writer's block on that one so sorry!)**

**Pleeeeeease review! Did I get the characters right? Does the plot make sense? Was it good? Was it awful? I'll be glad to hear anyone's opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of the Galaxy section now exists! This is officially a crossover :D**

**Omg guys thank you so much for all your reviews and follow and favourites I have literally never had this much attention from the first chapter of any story yet I'm freaking out you guys rock!**

**(The chronology of the start of this chapter in relation to the first chapter is super messed up but basically it starts when the Guardians crash (the POV inside the ship) then goes to the end of the Avengers' POV from the last chapter when they've introduced themselves)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

******Inside the ship (at the time of the crash)******

Peter, being the only one not confined to a seat, got thrown around the cockpit like a ragdoll as they hit the building. He nearly fell down the narrow staircase into the living area but he held on to the rungs tightly to stop himself, his lower half hanging as his feet scrabbled to find a step.

Unfortunately, the living area was not the strongest place on the ship and most of it got crushed. The floor of the building they had crashed into became visible to Peter, just before a large chunk of what looked like a marble floor appeared and slammed his left leg roughly into the walls of the ladder.

As he cried out in pain he vaguely heard Gamora calling his name, but he ignored it, focusing instead on holding on to the steps. He tried to pull himself up, only to find that his leg was stuck and each time he pulled it sent a shockwave of agony through his body.

What felt like a few minutes for Peter was actually only a few seconds in real life as he used his hand to roughly tug his leg up. A sharp pain suddenly shot all the way from his shoulder to his wrist as something, possibly the corner of the step, ripped at his skin. He ignored the sight and smell of blood to throw himself up on to the cockpit floor.

"Peter!" Gamora hissed, waiting for the ship to stop moving before yanking off her seatbelt and jumping to Peter's side. The lights suddenly went out, leaving them in pitch darkness. She helped him up the remainder of the steps and forced him to lay down. "What happened?" She whispered, squinting through the darkness to see Rocket try to peer through the dust on the outside of the cockpit window. Gamora and Rocket (and maybe Groot, but nobody could really tell) were the only ones able to see in the dark. Gamora from her body modifications and Rocket because of his being a raccoon.

"How should I know?" Peter asked incredulously. "It wasn't me!"

"Well, it sure looked like it was you," Rocket called, jumping off the chair and standing next to Gamora. "The ship was going wherever you moved."

"The rodent is right," Drax agreed, Rocket glaring at him for the name. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Peter sighed. "It wasn't my _fault,_ then."

"I am Groot." Groot said, still sitting in his seat and looking quite lost.

Peter imagined the state of his ship. He opened his mouth to complain about how long it was going to take to fix, before they heard a voice. From outside.

******Now******

Bruce made his way into the ship, ignoring Gamora's guarded looks, and crouched next to Peter. He gestured Tony over, the billionaire already taking off his jacket to provide light.

Peter squinted and pulled himself into a sitting position, despite Bruce's protests, leaning sideways onto the wall. "What hurts?" Bruce asked, Peter tucking his arm closer to his body.

"Um, my leg, my head and my arm." Peter said awkwardly. "Okay, hold on, _where_ are we?"

"You're on Earth," Tony answered, looking around the ship in amazement. "My fault."

"I am Groot." Groot said before Peter could share his excitement.

"Yeah," Rocket agreed. "What do you mean this is your fault? We were nowhere _near_ Terra before that damn portal appeared out of frickin' _nowhere_." He folded his arms, irritated, and pouted.

While Tony told the Guardians about his device, Bruce looked over Peter. He definitely had a broken leg, judging by the angle his foot was going, had a long gash running all the way from his wrist to his shoulder and had a nasty cut somewhere on his head because of the patch of blood left on the floor where he was laying.

Bruce kept having to push Tony's shoulder back so that the reactor's light would aim at Peter, because the genius kept getting distracted by things in the ship and turn round to look, leaving Bruce in the darkness.

"He needs to go upstairs to the infirmary- can anyone carry him?" Almost immediately after Bruce said that, Groot had stretched out his arms to spread underneath Peter in a hammock-like shape. Peter was easily and almost painlessly lifted into the air as Groot stepped out of the ship. The living tree looked up at a flustered but fascinated Bruce to lead the way to the infirmary.

Peter, the Avengers noticed, looked extremely comfortable in Groot's arms, completely trusting his friend his friend to carry him, despite his small size. It was a funny and, frankly, quite adorable sight, earning a few smiles.

Cap and Thor pulled some of the heavier pieces of wreckage out of the way so Groot and the rest of the teams could clamber up the stairs, where the lights were still working. After lumbering up three flights of stairs they reached the infirmary floor which, thankfully, was untouched by the crash.

After Groot set Peter down on one of the beds and Bruce began to treat him, Tony addressed the rest of them. "Alright, nobody wants to be crowded when they're down," He said, stopping them from getting closer to Peter, "And trust me, Brucie's the best. Peter will be fine, so why don't you all go get settled in? We have rooms to spare and I doubt you'll be going anywhere for a while, so..." He paused for a moment, scanning the faces of each of the Guardians, and the rest of the Avengers. "Okay. Gamora, Natasha will lead you to your room, Clint, you have Rocket, Thor, you have Groot, Steve, Drax. Guys, you can share a floor with each other. When you've shown them to their rooms take 'em to the upstairs lounge and me and Bruce will sort out Peter."

Tony's own team mates had realised he had matched them up to who they were most alike, so Clint took offence at being matched with a raccoon. He knew better than to say anything lest he offend the talking rodent.

They went their separate ways, leaving Tony and Bruce with Peter, who was remorsefully looking at his broken Walkman.

******Gamora and Natasha******

"So, where were you before you came here?" Natasha prompted as they climbed up the stairs ahead of the boys of their groups.

"We were _lightyears_ away from Terra." Gamora sighed in annoyance and Natasha directed her out of the stairway and onto her own floor. "It will take us months to get back."

They took a right turn through the maze of corridors. "Sorry. Tony can be..." Tasha didn't really know how to finish that sentence. She shrugged.

Gamora smiled fondly. "I understand. Peter can also be like that."

"How did you two meet?" Natasha asked. Then she added, "Are you dating?"

Gamora looked shocked and a bit offended. "No, I am not 'dating' Peter. Sure, he's kind and talented, but I would never dream of dating him. He is more of a brother to me."

Natasha nodded. "I feel the same way about Clint. He's my partner and my friend, but dating would just feel unnatural."

They fell into a silence, until Gamora remembered Natasha's first question. "To make a long story short, I betrayed my..." She struggled for a word to describe Ronan. "Enemy. Peter helped me. And you? How did you meet your Clint?"

"Pretty much the same way as you. Kind of. I was in a bad place, with criminals and they had trained me as an assassin. Clint was sent to kill me. He didn't, and he helped me." Normally Natasha would never dream of telling anyone this, not even her friends, but she figured that Gamora wouldn't and couldn't tell anyone, due to the fact that she didn't have anyone that mattered to Natasha (who didn't already know) to tell it to. Plus, she would probably return to space as soon as their ship was repaired.

Natasha decided she liked Gamora. She seemed like a girl who could take care of herself but, like Natasha, gave her trust to a few select people. Of course, she didn't know, but Gamora was thinking the same thing.

Both of them were reluctant to trust anyone they just met, but they could tell they were going to get along. After they were finished talking, Natasha began showing Gamora around. When they reached the training room, Gamora became extremely interested and soon they found themselves sparring, both happy to have found a partner who was of equal ability and wouldn't 'go easy on them'.

******Groot and Thor******

Thor clomped up the stairs behind Clint and Rocket after Gamora and Natasha had left the stairway, followed by Groot. His floor was at the very top of the tower so the two of them continued walking long after the others had departed from the stairs.

Thor's mind whirred through all the alien species he could think of, trying to figure out what Groot could possibly be. A few times, he opened his mouth to simply ask, but remembered soon that Groot was only capable of saying anything other than three words.

They finally reached the top floor (the elevator was destroyed in the crash) and Thor showed Groot the spare room next to his.

"I am Groot." Groot said in thanks.

"You are very welcome, my friend!" Thor cried, slapping the tree on the shoulder. "Say, do you have thunder on your home world?"

Groot shook his head in confusion. "Then come! We shall put on a mighty show for this night!" The two of them climbed up the remaining few steps to the roof, Groot getting slightly nervous as the wind blew him around a bit until he attached one of his arms to a railing.

Thor, brandishing Mjolnir, began summoning his thunder and lightning, creating a massive storm directly above the two of them. The god turned to Groot and grinned, seeing him staring up in wonder as the clouds rolled and the lightning flashed.

After a few minutes Thor began to get bored. He didn't want to just take away Groot's entertainment, though.

"Tree Friend!" He boomed over the noise of the thunder. "What say we visit the training room? It is most fun!"

Groot tore his eyes away from the sky long enough to nod at Thor.

******Rocket and Clint******

Clint stared suspiciously at the animal walking alongside him. "So," he began. "You're a raccoon."

Rocket's head whipped around to glare right at Clint. "No." He protested stubbornly. "I'm _me_." He jabbed his thumb at his own chest indignantly.

Clint shrugged, speeding up so the rodent had to skip every other step to catch up. He didn't trust anything that wasn't from earth after the whole Loki fiasco, with Thor as the one and only exception to the rule. He quickly turned on to his floor, not bothering to check if the door hit the animal when it swung back.

"Hey!" Rocket growled. "What's your deal?"

Clint ignored him and pulled open the nearest door he could find, which was thankfully a bedroom. He walked in and Rocket followed. The archer gestured around and gave a brief description of what was where in the Tower, before turning to leave only to see Rocket standing with his small arms braced against either side of the doorframe, blocking Clint's exit.

"You realise I can just step over you?" Clint asked, folding his arms. The raccoon grunted and began shuffling himself up the doorframe, holding on by his hands and feet and eye level with Clint.

"All right, princess. Something tells me that my buddies and I are gonna be staying here for a while, so we can either sort out what's the matter with you now, or we're gonna have difficulties." He finished with a quick growl.

They tried to stare each other off for a while, Clint waiting for Rocket's arms to give out, but after a few minutes the raccoon stayed with no signs of giving up. Finally, Clint sighed. "I just have a problem with- with aliens."

Rocket barked out a loud, spiteful laugh.

"I'm serious," Clint argued. "It's nothing personal I just-" He interrupted himself with a shrug. "Fine. Forget it. It doesn't matter. We can start over." He held out a hand for Rocket to shake. "I'm Clint Barton- best archer in the world."

Rocket grinned and hopped down from the doorframe, shaking Clint's hand. "Rocket. And I want to see proof of you being 'the best archer in the world.'" Although he was still wary of the raccoon, he decided to ignore the feeling until Rocket gave him a reason to get suspicious.

Clint led Rocket towards the training room on much lighter terms, passing Steve and Drax on the way.

******Drax and Steve******

While the rest of the group went upstairs, Steve and Drax stayed in the infirmary. Steve's room was on one of the floors that was destroyed.

"Tony," Steve called as Tony turned his back on them. "My room was-" Tony slapped his own forehead in realisation.

"Ah, yeah," Tony sighed. "Well, try and salvage what you can and I'll get it fixed back up in no time. Sorry. For now you'll have to find a new room." Tony looked genuinely sorry for Steve as he turned his back again and hurried over to Bruce, who was gesturing Tony over to him and Peter.

"My friend will be all right, yes?" Drax asked as Steve led them to the stairway.

"Oh, yeah. Bruce is one of the best doctors I know. Tony's great too, but medicine isn't really his specialty." Drax nodded, satisfied. "Jarvis?" Steve asked the ceiling.

"Yes, Mister Rogers." A cool English voice startled Drax out of skin. He looked around warily for the source while Steve smiled slightly at Drax.

"Don't worry." He told Drax, before turning back to the ceiling. "Where's the nearest empty floor?"

"That would be the twenty-second floor. One floor above Agent Barton's." Jarvis replied, Drax glaring around him in confusion.

"He's an AI. Artificial Intelligence." Steve explained, heading up to the 22nd floor. "Do you have those where you're from?"

"On some planets. Not all. I was not aware Terra had mastered that technology yet." Drax kept pace with Steve easily. All the others had either overtaken them or left the stairway for their own floors, but they still heard Groot and Thor heading to the top.

"Well, they aren't really anywhere else except here. Tony's pretty much the only one who can make them as good as Jarvis. It does take some getting used to, though." Steve added, remembering his first few weeks living in Stark Tower and jumping in fright every time he heard Jarvis's voice.

It brought a smile to Steve's face at the thought of, for once, being the one who knew things about the world and could teach others about it, instead of having to learn off of everyone else. He began pointing things out to Drax, like the various pads on the walls that were connected to the Tower that Tony used sometimes (Steve didn't actually know what they were for, but he enjoyed telling Drax about them nonetheless).

They reached the twenty-second floor, which was actually the same floor the training room was on. They passed Clint and Rocket while they were looking for suitable rooms, and they both looked quite irritated, but quite excited.

"How's this?" Steve asked, gesturing to a large room with a bed that looked strong enough to hold someone as heavy as Drax.

"It will be sufficient for my needs." Drax nodded at the Captain, looking fondly around the room.

"Okay, well Tony told us to meet in the lounge aft-" Steve's suggestion was interrupted by a loud yelling coming from behind them. Instantly, the two broke into a run, following the noise all the way into the training room.

Everyone, minus Bruce, Tony and Peter, was in there. Gamora and Natasha were fighting roughly but evenly on one of the mats, Thor was demonstrating the power of Mjolnir to Groot by destroying some adamantium blocks Tony had bought, while Clint and Rocket were each trying to outdo each other- Clint by hitting the dead centre of a target with his arrows three times in a row, the arrows each landing on each other and splitting them down the middle, while Rocket was displaying his ability to be agile and fire weapons accurately and simultaneously, using the massive climbing frame and the targets set out randomly around it.

All in all the room was chaotic.

Steve and Drax turned to each other, both with faint smiles on their faces and raised eyebrows. The Avengers- including himself- were still wearing their pyjamas, Steve noticed.

"Wanna go a few rounds?" Steve asked, gesturing to one of the sparring mats a safe distance away from Gamora and Natasha's wild fight. Drax grinned.

******Peter, Bruce and Tony******

After Groot set Peter down, Tony left to go talk to the others. Bruce and Peter were left alone while Peter clutched a broken Walkman in his hands, looking desperately sad about it.

"You okay?" Bruce asked unsurely, getting medical supplies ready and washing his hands.

"Yeah. This just- It meant a lot, you know?" Peter said, sighing and placing the Walkman delicately next to him on the bed.

Bruce nodded. Tony was about to walk over but was called back by Steve. "So how did you get into space in the first place?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I was abducted by these Ravagers, then I just stayed with them. They turned out to be cool. Wanted to eat me at first, though." He chuckled fondly and rolled his eyes. It didn't even occur to him to keep it a secret- he was an open book about most things.

"How come it wasn't in the news or anything?" Bruce asked, wracking his memory for any suspicious SHIELD reports.

"Well, it happened in 1988, so I doubt you'd remember." Peter tried to figure out Bruce's age just by looking at him, eventually coming to the conclusion that he must have been around 20 at the time.

"You were in space for twenty-six years?" Bruce asked incredulously, mind whirring with the questions he wanted answering. "How did you survive?" He gestured Tony over to hear what Peter was going to say.

"Well, yeah. I was taken when I was nine, and then I pretty much just stayed in ships or on planets with the Ravagers until they gave me this," he tapped some kind of earpiece, "Which allows me to breathe- and basically not die- in space." The two geniuses looked at it hungrily, both dying to get their hands on it to figure out the technology. Tony's mind raced with the possibility of cheap, safe space travel, while Bruce tried to imagine the biological changes the device would need to make for a person to be able to withstand the sheer force of space.

They were brought back to their senses when Peter groaned quietly, having tried to make himself more comfortable. Despite Bruce's instructions, he was sitting up on the bed with his good leg hanging casually off the side; his good arm however, was the only thing holding him up as he felt himself getting slowly weaker and weaker, both from pain and blood loss.

Bruce quickly finished sorting out equipment and machines, pulling on gloves and throwing some at Tony to put on. "Peter, you really should lie down." Bruce said sternly.

"No, I'm fi-" Peter was cut off by a warning glare from Bruce, daring him to finish the word. He exaggerated an annoyed sigh and lay down slowly, cringing in discomfort but relaxing slightly when his head touched the pillow.

Because Peter's arm was still bleeding, Bruce started on that. Peter gingerly took off his jacket and blue shirt, revealing a few scars littering his torso and the long gash running the length of his arm. The Star-Lord flinched as Bruce cleaned it, unused to human medicines now. He looked around to take his mind off the slight stinging pain.

"You know anywhere I can get a new Walkman?" He asked Tony, who looked amused.

"They haven't sold Walkmans for years," Tony said, smiling slightly.

"What?" Peter asked incredulously. "Why would they stop making these?" He gestured to the broken one next to his leg.

"They made newer stuff, like with CDs and then people just download music." Tony explained simply.

Peter stared blankly at them.

Bruce snickered lightly. "You and Steve will get along well."

They continued chatting for a few hours, until finally Peter was sorted out; Bruce had stitched the wounds on his arm and head before wrapping them both in bandages, then put a cast on his leg and provided crutches. Tony gave Peter one of his t-shirts to wear and they began the difficult task of helping Peter up the stairs to where the rest of the teams should be.

Just before they started walking upstairs however, they heard yelling and laughing from below them. "Jarvis? Where are the guys?" Tony asked, making Peter jump when a voice replied from the ceiling.

"They are all currently in the training room, Sir." Jarvis replied, earning a sigh from Tony.

"Of course they didn't listen," he rolled his eyes, turning around to the staircase leading down and going down a few steps to help Peter from below. "You okay?" He asked as Peter confidently hopped down the stairs, holding on to the railing for support after giving his crutches to Bruce.

The Star-Lord nodded and it took them only a few minutes to reach the floor of the training room, where the noises were louder.

Using the crutches again, Peter followed Tony to his friends, grinning widely at the sight of them; Drax had Steve in a headlock, but the super soldier was kicking at Drax's feet and gradually freeing himself, Groot was watching Thor electrocute random objects with Mjolnir, Clint and Rocket were both hanging upside-down from the rafters and firing at targets, while Natasha and Gamora were madly chasing each other around the room, in what looked like a crazy game of 'the floor is lava' and using shelves, equipment, even other members of their teams as steps to keep their feet from touching the floor.

When the Guardians caught sight of Peter, with a bandage wrapped around his head and up his arm, slumped over and leaning on crutches, they burst out laughing- but Star-Lord took no offence, instead laughing along with them. Tony and Bruce shook their heads at the madness, mentally preparing themselves for the chaos that would inevitably ensue over the next few weeks.

**Omg. This chapter was so hard. I literally rewrote it around 18-20 times, not even kidding. And I'm still not happy with it! This was the best I had written, and hopefully the length of the chapter makes up for the dullness :( But who knows, maybe it's just me? Maybe it's okay? Because I have no idea anymore I'm just taking my chances and publishing it because I hate to keep you all waiting for so long DX**

**I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! Like, it'll actually have some action in it, don't worry but again sorry but omg I'm 15 I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Anyways, pleeeease review! Your reviews for the last chapter were so amazing, I was just so shocked at the amount of awesome you guys had about it! :') But yeah please review because I reeeeally want to know what you think of this chapter! Was it as boring as I think it is? Or not? Were the characters in character? (I didn't mix up Peter and Andy Dwyer, did I because I totally just binge watched all of Parks and Rec oops?) And if you can recommend any ways I can use to improve my writing it would be greatly appreciated aghh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Thank you for your reviews and more would be greatly appreciated!**

"Avengers Assemble!"

Steve's cry rang throughout the Tower, filling every room by using the same speakers as Jarvis. It was the day after the Milano had crash landed into the Tower, and now there was a situation involving an army of Skrulls, seemingly lead by the Super Skrull. The Avengers sprang out of their seats automatically, all simultaneously remembering the Guardians.

The two teams converged in the lounge, joining Peter, Clint, Tony and Bruce who were already in there.

"Skrulls," Steve said simply upon arrival, before anyone could ask. "There's a lot of them; we'll need all hands on deck." He turned to the Guardians. "You up for it?"

Peter sank disappointedly into his chair, knowing he would be unable to help. The other Guardians however, all agreed eagerly, itching to get out of the Tower to see what Terra was like.

"So what's the situation?" Bruce asked, looking sympathetically at Peter.

"An army of Skrulls, including Super Skrull, have 'started their invasion.' Again." Judging by Steve's slightly bored expression, this seemed like a regular occurrence. "There are more than the usual lot this time, though."

"Wonderful," Natasha said sarcastically, standing up to leave the room with Clint and Steve, so they could get changed. The Guardians, minus Peter, Groot and Drax, followed to change out of the civilian clothes they had borrowed and back into their more action-suitable clothes. Drax hadn't accepted any clothes from anyone, as he prefered to go around bare chested.

"What can I do?" Peter asked, struggling to sit up straighter.

"Jarvis can connect you to our comms so you know what's going on, but other than that... Sorry, Quill." Tony apologised, heading out to the balcony for his suit. Before he left though, he poked his head back in. "Oh, Cap, I deleted all the footage and news reports of the Milano's crash and I've made sure SHIELD won't be there, so try and stop any other filming or SHIELD will be on our backs faster than we can say 'dissection'. God knows what they'll do if they found out we have aliens here." He shuddered and left the room, leaving behind a strong feeling of apprehension.

As the rest of the groups left, Peter caught Steve's eye. "You'll make sure they're all right, won't you?"

"Of course. I promise." Steve nodded, closing the door behind him and leaving Peter to slowly get more and more bored.

A few minutes later, the Guardians and the Avengers- minus Tony and Peter- were piled into the Quinjet on their way to the battle. It was a tight squeeze, especially having Groot wrapping himself around most of the plane so he didn't fall over.

Thankfully, the journey was short and Clint soon lowered the plane onto a rooftop. Piling out, the Avengers immediately assessed the situation but the Guardians took a few seconds to enjoy the fresh air and the magnificent views of Terra. Skrull ships were littering the sky, while Skrull soldiers marched through the streets. They could only hope that that was all there was, and none of them had taken a human form and joined the human crowd.

There was no sign of Super Skrull, but they guessed he was probably in or under the largest ship, which was in the middle of the city they were invading.

"Stark, Barton, Rocket, wait until the civilians are clear, then bring their ships to the ground. Romanoff, Gamora, Thor, build up a perimeter, make sure only civilians get out. Groot, Drax, Hulk and I will attack them from the streets." Steve ordered, just as Bruce began to turn. The Guardians turned around and gazed up in fascination as the Hulk appeared, dwarfing all of them and casting a large shadow over their group.

Before they could take in the sight, the Hulk leaped from the rooftop, pulverising at least five Skrull ships on his jump down to street level. Hawkeye pulled out an arrow, aimed it at the shorter building across the street, fired and a long wire came out of the end. He swiftly tied the wire tight to a pipe and, hooking his bow onto the wire, jumped off to slide across to the other side. Gamora, following Black Widow's lead, grabbed onto Thor firmly so he could fly them down to street level to build a perimeter. Iron Man allowed Rocket to pick out the building he wanted to be stationed on and then flew him over to it, Rocket laughing at the Skrulls as he used his gun to blast them from the sky.

The remaining three- Drax, Groot and Cap- took the most sensible route and simply used the stairs from the building they were on to get to the streets.

Their plans all fell flat, as it seemed that the largest ship had been awaiting their arrival and it sunk down to land in the centre of the city.

"Team!" Cap called as he emerged outside and saw the chaos. "New plan! Everyone head to the mothership! Try and -Stark, on your left!- try and bring the perimeter in closer and direct any civilians out!"

Each of them headed towards the centre at different speeds, using their respective abilities to maneouver over buildings, through crowds, or just plain flying. Kl'rt was standing in the town square, surrounded by his army and brandishing his large fist.

"Why the heck aren't the Fantastic Four helping?" Clint asked angrily through the comms, eyeing Kl'rt's sudden flame from an elongated arm.

"They're busy with Doctor Doom, I believe," Cap answered tiredly. "We can handle this, though."

Clint grunted in response, firing an experimental arrow at Kl'rt's head, but it melted before it could reach him. Even if his arrows could get through, Kl'rt would simply stretch his skin around it so it would never even pierce.

Rocket growled on the other building, aiming his weapon. "Who the hell is this clown?"

"Just a Skrull made powerful with the Fantastic Four's powers. He's got invisibility, invulnerability, can control and create fire, he can stretch himself like elastic, and he can create these super annoying force fields so we can't get near enough to hurt him. He's also a shapeshifter like the rest of the Skrulls and good at hypnotising, or something." Clint answered glumly. "He's a pain in the ass."

Gamora snarled while she easily took down two Skrulls at once. "He is just one man. He must have weaknesses. You have water on Terra, right?"

Natasha nodded next to her, jumping on to one of the Skrulls' shoulders and stinging him before jumping to another one's and doing it again. "But he has his force fields so we can't drown him."

"I am Groot." Groot mentioned, helping Cap pull five or six Skrulls off of Drax.

"We can't just blast him with water, dummy, that'd never work!" Rocket pointed out irritably.

"We could blast him with our fists." Drax suggested, brushing himself off and leaping wildly onto a Skrull's back.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gamora sighed, dodging out of the way of a rampaging Hulk. "He must be too strong."

"Actually," Tony grunted, pinned down by a few Skrulls. "The big guy might have a point." He accented the statement with a blast from his hand, throwing all the Skrulls off. He told Jarvis to run scans on the force fields, measuring how much force it would take to destroy them.

"Friend Stark, you have a way to defeat our opponent?" Thor asked merrily, bringing the might of Mjölnir down on a cluster of green men.

"Maybe. If we can combine all of our weapons together we should be able to crack the fields and then put him out with water. But we need the co-operation of Hulk, too."

The Avengers collectively groaned. "I am Groot." Groot said before turning and stomping in the direction of the Hulk.

The Hulk, upon spotting Groot, stopped destroying things to leap in front of the tree creature. "Hulk smash!" He yelled.

"I am Groot!"

"Hulk smash!"

"I am Groot!"

This went on for at least five minutes, each getting closer and closer to each other and yelling in each other's faces. The Avengers watched in awe, faces pale as they imagined what Hulk could do to the frail looking Groot. They needn't have worried however, as the Hulk seemed to understand exactly what Groot was saying and vice versa.

Once they were nose to nose, they simultaneously turned and began running in the direction of the Super Skrull.

"Guys," Rocket muttered, bewildered. "Groot just persuaded him to help."

They all stood in mild shock for a moment, before realising that they needed to go and help the two of them. Clint, Thor and Rocket stayed on their roofs so they could give maximum force from their respective weapons.

The others however, rushed to follow the massive sight of Hulk and Groot, reaching the town square eventually to see the two giants waiting for them, Hulk looking ticked off while Groot smiled brightly.

"Look who decided to join the party," Kl'rt yelled across the court. "You nearly missed all the fun." He gestured around him as the Skrulls transformed into human look alikes; women, men, children, old people, every one of them took a totally different image and each and every one was completely human-looking.

Tony swore loudly and flew overhead to try and get Jarvis to quickly identify them so they wouldn't lose them all. They only hoped these were the only ones that transformed; if they had actually helped them out with the civilians it would be chaos. Just like the Secret Invasion all over again.

"Forget them; we can deal with them later," Cap said, pointing to Hulk and Groot, who were beginning to charge at the glowing blue force fields around Kl'rt. "Come on!"

As Iron Man, Hawkeye, Rocket and Thor fired their weapons at the force field, careful to avoid the others, Drax, Cap, Hulk and Groot used their sheer force and fists to pound furiously on the glassy surface, while Gamora and Natasha went for a more subtle approach and went round the sides and stabbed and stung it, respectively. Kl'rt struggled with the force field, having to use his hands to hold it up instead of just thinking about holding it up.

His nose began to bleed and he fell to his knees, seeming to cower in place as the force field began to show signs of cracking.

Up on the roof, Clint switched to his Stark issued arrows and began to count down for Rocket, Tony and Thor.

"On three, 1... 2..." He brought the drawstring up to his cheek and breathed deep. "3." Around him Rocket fired his blaster, Mjölnir emmited a huge, white hot bolt of lightning and Tony used his chest piece to fire a deadly ray of energy.

"No!" Kl'rt screamed in horror and pain as the force field cracked into pieces and littered the floor, but soon dissolved into nothing. He lay there panting on the floor, blood dripping from his nose, mouth and ears. He suddenly gave a toothy grin, teeth coated in a thick layer of blood. "Well, whether you beat me in this or not, we're still winning." He gave a bark of laughter before slumping into unconsciousness.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hawkeye asked, having heard the ominous threat through the comms.

"And what did he mean 'we'?" Tony wondered out loud. "Is there more?"

"Doesn't matter; right now we have to stop the rest of the Skrulls." Cap said, placing handcuffs on Kl'rt that stopped him from using his powers.

The Skrulls that had shape shifted into humans were looking significantly less cocky now that their leader was beaten. They simply shuffled around, unsure of what to do when receiving no orders. It took only a small battle to subdue and arrest them all, notifying SHIELD on their way out of the town to come and get all the Skrulls.

While they were fighting, each Avenger was keeping their eyes peeled for any news crews or civilians videoing the events; God only knew what would happen to the Guardians if SHIELD got a hold of them. Little did they know though, that they should not have been worrying about the Guardians in their presence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter sprawled comfortably on the couch, listening intently to the sounds of the battle. His head was aching horribly, as was his leg but he'd had enough experience with stabbings and cuts and flesh wounds to be able to ignore his arm.

He was wearing some of Tony's clothes; some tattered jeans cut off at the knee for his cast, and a t-shirt with the word 'Nirvana' on it. He had no idea what that meant.

Tony had covered up the gaping hole in the building with a hologram of what would usually be there, only noticeable if it were to rain. Thankfully, it was a sunny day, with no clouds in sight. He leaned further over the side of the couch to peer out of the window at the streets below. Honestly he hadn't realised how high up they were but luckily, heights didn't bother him.

He marvelled at the modern cars, the skyscrapers, the people, the clothes, the shops- he even saw an aeroplane in the sky and he laughed out loud at how little they had changed since 1988. Peter grinned; he had been afraid that Terra had grown too modern to resemble something close to Xandar or maybe Spartax, so that it would now be unfamiliar to him, but he only saw small things that were drastically different.

His attention soon wandered and he found himself looking at his broken Walkman. Awesome Mix no.2 was in there, but it was smashed to pieces now. He doubted Awesome Mix no.1 was in any better condition, as it was just sitting on the table in his ship when it crashed. He wondered if there was any way to fix it- or even get a new one- before they had to leave.

The battle suddenly quieted so Jarvis could speak. "I must inform you that Director Fury, of SHIELD, is on his way up to this floor."

"What?" Peter asked, nearly jumping up before remembering he couldn't stand. "Who? What does he want?"

"He is the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division, or SHIELD, and he employs the Avengers." Jarvis replied simply. "He did not tell me what he wants."

"Well, is he good? I mean, would he go nuts if he knew I wasn't all human?"

"The only known experience he has had with aliens are with Asgardians and the Chitauri. He is friendly with the Asgardians but not with the Chitauri so I do not have any solid evidence to how he would react. However-" At that moment, the elevator doors began to open- Tony having fixed it the night before- and, in a wildly quick and paranoid decision, Peter threw himself over the back of the sofa to hide.

He should really consider not doing things based on quick decisions, because as soon as he hit the floor he let out a groan of pain and gave away his position even more obviously than if he had just stayed on the sofa.

"Who's there?" Fury asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Who's there?" Peter replied irritably, pulling himself up on one leg and leaning heavily on the back of the couch. At the elevator stood a man wearing a black trench coat, holding a gun aimed at Peter warily, and had an eye patch. "Rocket's gonna have a field day." Peter mumbled. The eye that wasn't covered was bright blue. Insanely blue, in fact.

"What?" Fury questioned. Peter just shook his head dismissively.

"Doesn't matter. What's up?" He asked casually, hopping around the side of the couch and sitting back down with a groan, gingerly putting his bad leg back up on the cushions.

"What happened to you?" Fury eyed Peter's bandaged head, arm and leg suspiciously.

"Fell down the stairs." Peter replied quickly, no good at thinking on the spot. "What do you want?"

Nick blinked, lowering his gun slightly. "Wanting to make sure the Avengers have got this Skrull invasion covered. There's no footage of the fight. You happen to know anything about that?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Nick nodded. He strolled over to Tony's bar and put his gun on the counter, casually pulling out some kind of device. It was small and black and had a kind of camera on the end, which emitted a red light that scanned over Peter.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, feeling helpless and pissed off that he couldn't even move should he need to defend himself.

Nick ignored him as the device let off a loud beeping sound, a screen turning on and lighting up his face.

"You're the one I'm looking for." He looked up, cerulean eye glinting. The doors to the elevator and the stairs burst open, about nine or ten people coming through, all with black combat clothing and guns pointed straight at Peter.

A woman with hair in a bun, who wore only a skin tight kind of uniform, stepped over to stand next to Nick, glaring at Peter coldly with piercing blue eyes.

**Gah! I was really anxious about this chapter because agh I am so bad at writing action scenes (but you'll see later on why that was necessary ;) ) but I hope it was okay? It took so long to update because I've started school again and I'm doing GCSEs and for anyone who don't have them that just basically means a crap ton of homework all the time always for two years so updates will probably be around the same pace (around maybe a month for each one) depending on how nice my teachers are feeling so sorry!**

**On a more positive note, I actually have the entire plot for this planned out (well not physically planned out but in my head cos I ain't got no time for planning) and I'm just gonna be super braggy and stuff for a second here but it's gonna be AWESOME. So if you were super disappointed by this chapter (like me) stick around because it's gonna get way better, I promise!**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Did you get it? I'm not sure how obvious I made it (hint hint: Nick's eyes aren't blue naturally). Was the action okay? Did I get those darn Skrulls right? Or did you hate it? I'm ****_craving_**** reviews right now to take my mind off school so pleeeeeeeease review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my NaNoWriMo novel, so updates will come faster in November! Thanks for reviewing you guys rock so much asdfghjkl I love yous all :D**

**I feel like I had something to tell you but I can't remember so if you think of something I should have said just imagine I said it.**

**I own nothing (Jon Snow)**

Peter fidgeted, wriggling on the uncomfortable metal chair and pulling absentmindedly at his handcuffs. He had been sitting there for at least three hours, he thought. In reality it was only forty-five minutes. The room he was in was pure white and the only furniture in there was the chair he was sitting on and the table he was cuffed to.

The blue-eyed agents had bundled him roughly into a van outside Tony's tower, bumping his leg a couple of times and not caring. They drove around twenty minutes before they put a black bag over his head so he couldn't see where he was when they brought him into the building. Now he sat here, waiting for them to remember he was there so they could get on with it.

There was a camera on the ceiling, its red light flashing obnoxiously. He had taken to throwing obscene gestures at it to vent his frustration at being captured. He was in the middle of glaring at it when the black door opened.

In stepped Eyepatch and, behind him, the female agent with black hair in a bun that had been there during his capture.

"Mister Quill." Eyepatch said, sitting down opposite Peter and pulling out a few files. While he did that the other agent stood in front of the now closed door and grabbed a device identical to one Nick had used when he scanned Peter, except this one was a little bigger and had a few more buttons.

"Yeah?" Peter asked after a few seconds of silence. There was something about their eyes that was creeping him out- it looked vaguely familiar.

Eyepatch sifted through the files, ignoring Peter for the moment. Peter read the titles upside-down; one said 'Tesseract', another said 'Sceptre' and yet another said 'Aether'. There were a few others that made no sense to Peter. Finally Eyepatch found the one he was looking for- 'Quill'- and he opened it up. Peter snorted. There were only around three pages in there.

"Your name is Peter Jason Quill, correct?" Eyepatch asked.

Peter nodded, tipping on his chair.

"And your mother died on the day of your abduction?" Peter played his best poker face and did nothing. "And your mother died on the day of your abduction?" Eyepatch repeated, firmer.

Peter sighed and nodded- they probably already knew, anyway. Eyepatch closed the puny file and looked right in Peter's eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

"What do you know about the Infinity Gems?"

Peter nearly fell off the chair in surprise. "How do you know about them?" He blurted, regaining his balance.

"So you do know about them. What do you know?"

Peter frowned, ignoring the question. His mind whirred, different pieces of information falling into place like a jigsaw. "You have one of them! That's why your eyes are all blue." He remembered the Collector's assistant, Karina's eyes turning purple before she died, then later the other Guardians' eyes and, he assumed, his own.

He wracked his brain for the information the Collector had given them about the Gems- there was a cube, he remembered, but that was the Space Gem. That had nothing to do with anything Eyepatch was doing. There was another blue one, though... Oh, no. The Mind Gem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Guardians and the Avengers bundled out of the Quinjet and onto the roof of Stark Tower. There was still a large black mark on the surface, from where the Tessaract had opened the portal, which the Avengers glanced at wearily. They all stood back to let the other go through the door, so none of them stepped over the threshold until Rocket pushed their legs out of the way and scampered through it himself.

"Quill!" He called down the stairs, followed by the others. "You shoulda' been there!"

"Where is he?" Cap asked, reaching the living room and seeing it empty. "He left his Walkman on the couch."

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, receiving no reply. "Unmute?"

"Thank you, sir. Mr Quill has been abducted." Jarvis said coolly.

Their eyes all simultaneously flicked to the ceiling in shock. "What?" Gamora gasped. "By whom?"

"Director Fury and Commander Hill, with a team of SHIELD agents. Sir, they all seem to be influenced by Loki's sceptre."

Hawkeye looked up sharply at that, knowing all too well the dangers of Loki's sceptre. He was about to speak when Thor broke in. "That is not possible, Loki is on Asgard. Only a being of great power can wield such a weapon; even Loki needed the gem inside the sceptre or he would have perished."

"Wait, gem?" Gamora asked, heart sinking. "As in the Inifinity Gems?"

Thor nodded and sat down heavily on a chair. "You know of them?"

"You could say that." Rocket muttered distastefully, dread filling his stomach.

"Does this mean that it is Thanos who is behined Peter's capture?" Drax questioned, punching his hand threateningly. "All the more reason to split his skull."

"Who's Thanos?" Cap asked, fearing their answer.

"He is a complete monster. He killed my entire species and kept me a prisoner under the guise of his 'adopted daughter' most of my life. It is only after I met Peter that I was free of him." Gamora growled.

"He murdered my wife and child." Drax put in angrily, while making his way over to the window to stare out dramatically.

"And I heard that he was in charge of the leader of the Chitauri when they tried to invade Terra." Rocket added, looking at Groot for confirmation, who nodded.

"I am Groot."

"So basically he's king of the scumbags." Tony summed up. "Why does he want Loki's sceptre?"

"Thanos collects the Infinity Gems to become all-powerful. There are six of them: Mind- the sceptre, Power- the Orb, Space, Reality, Soul and Time."

"The Tesseract is the Space Gem," Bruce said, slumping into an armchair. "It's still on Asard, right?"

Thor nodded. "The Tesseract remains in Odin's Trophy room, and the Aether is the Reality Gem," he added. "It is currently on Knowhere, with the Collector."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." Rocket threw his arms up in the air and paced.

"The Collector's place of operations has been destroyed by the Power Gem. Chances are, Thanos has the Aether." Gamora explained, leaning against the wall tiredly. "How did Thanos get the sceptre?" she asked, frowning at the Avengers. "Aren't you supposed to be protectors?"

"Er..." they looked around at each other awkwardly as Cap explained. "Well, after the fight with the Chitauri, it got kinda hectic. We thought SHIELD had the sceptre-"

"In our defence, they probably did and that's how Thanos has it now?" Tony wondered aloud. "But that would mean that he's infiltrated all of SHIELD, not just Nick and Hill."

"Obviously," Rocket muttered. "Guy like that, he's not gonna settle for just the bigwigs." He glared at Tony. "You said this damn place was safe!"

Tony opened his mouth to reply before Cap interrupted him. "What we need to be focusing on right now is how to get Quill back. Arguing will get us nowhere!"

"No, but it'll make me feel better." Rocket replied nastily, sneering at Tony.

"Friends, the Captain speaks the truth. We can not hope to find Quill if we can not work together." Thor reasoned. It soon became evident that Rocket was more inclined to listen to Thor than the other Avengers, probably seeing as Thor was also an alien.

Cap hastily brought the conversation back on track before Rocket exploded again. "Okay, possible locations are the Triskelion, the Playground, the Helicarrier, the Fridge and the Hub."

Bruce shook his head. "The Playground only has a few cells but they're for lower level villains- Nick wouldn't bring his own prisoner there; the Fridge is only for holding prisoners and has no interrogation rooms; the Hub doesn't hold prisoners except in absolute emergencies, same with the Triskelion." The Avengers looked funnily at Bruce. "What? I wanted to know where I might be kept prisoner someday." he shrugged.

"Okay, so our best guess as to where Peter is is the helicarrier. Natasha, Clint, you know it better than all of us- any idea where exactly he could be?" Cap asked, glancing hopefully at the two spies.

"He's not exactly strong, so they wouldn't be using Loki's cage. He would most likely be down in the 'dungeons'. Basically the bowels of the ship." Clint looked over at Natasha for confirmation of his theory. "If we act natural," he continued, "And wear SHIELD uniforms, they won't notice us. Trust me, when you're under the control of that thing you aren't thinking about anyone you see." he shuddered, remembering Loki's control and feeling immensely sorry for all the agents currently without free will.

Cap turned to the Guardians. "You won't be able to come with us- SHIELD isn't exactly swarming with alien employees and you'd all look too out of place."

Drax looked as though he were about to complain before Gamora cut in. "No, he's right. Besides, it would not be a wise decision to team up when tensions are so high." she glanced pointedly at Rocket, still glaring at the Avengers and muttering under his breath, then at Drax who was disappointed about the crushed opportunity for violence. Groot was sitting in the corner, absently chewing on a leaf and watching the exchange with mild interest.

Natasha nodded at Gamora, thankful for her sense and the two of them both feeling exasperated by the trouble the men on their teams caused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't know anything." Peter said stubbornly after he got over his shock. He couldn't work out exactly what was happening- why did they want him? Did they think he had a gem? His best guess was that they were all sharing the power of the Mind Gem to cope with it, but that didn't really make sense because none of them were actually using the Gem on him. As far as he could tell. He suddenly got very uncomfortable, trying to figure out if the thoughts he was thinking were actually his own.

"We have it under good authority that you came into contact with the Power Gem a few months ago." Eyepatch suggested.

Peter said nothing, but his mind was whirring. How in the name of Galactus did he know that?! It wasn't like anyone from Xandar could just waltz over to Terra about this- Xandarians weren't big on long distance space travel, especially to Terra.

"But the Power Gem is now under the protection of the Nova Corps, so we can't get to it easily." Peter waited to see where he was going with this. "But we do have you."

As if on cue, the door swung open and two blue-eyed guards walked in holding yet another unknown device. This one was much larger and evidently heavier than the previous two Eyepatch had used on him, and it had a hand-shaped hole in the middle of it. It was bulky and made the room echo with the bang it made when it was set on the table.

"What's that for?" Peter asked apprehensively, getting a bad vibe from it and trying to scooch away from it.

"When you touched the Gem you absorbed a lot of its energy. You touched it the longest, which is why we didn't get any of your other Guardians pals, but this thing sucks out all of the energy you took from it. It's the next best thing to actually having the Gem here." Eyepatch clicked his fingers and one of the guards surged towards Peter, her hands reaching out and grabbing his injured arm before he knew what was happening.

He cried out as she gripped his arm so tightly blood appeared on the white of the bandage, but he quickly came to his senses and tried to wrench his hand out of her grasp when he realised what she was trying to do. The other agent came round to assist her, this one slamming his head down onto the table and holding his other arm behind his back, enabling the female agent to push his hand into the machine.

As soon as his fingers slotted into the glove shape the thing sprung to life, making ominous noises and he felt the thing vibrating slightly. Before the pain started. He screamed in agony as it felt as though his hand was being turned inside out, like the bones in his hand were trying to escape through his skin. The feeling spread through his whole body, tearing its way up to the roots of his hair and down to the soles of his feet.

One agent let go of him while the other still held his arm into the machine, but he didn't have anywhere near enough energy to try and fight against them. He vaguely saw Eyepatch walking out the door before darkness took hold and he slumped into unconsciousness.

***Sweats nervously***

**I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter... It's like 99% conversation so idk about it :S And I can't remember if I've mentioned this before but the fic is set after the Avengers, and none of the other films have happened yet (*grumble grumble* Iron Man 3 *grumble grumble*) BUT I'm bringing in information/events from those films (HINT HINT CAPTAIN AMERICA WINTER SOLDIER :D sorry I'm really excited about this fic bye)**

**And oh my flip just because I'm gonna update quicker this month doesn't mean I don't still require reviews to survive so PLEASE. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had this chapter done like a day after the last chapter but I didn't publish it because I'm just really annoying and also because heck naw I am not updating daily who do you think I am? Someone productive? HA.**

**I own nothing (if I did you can bet your ass there would be more females in these teams)**

Tony put the entire Tower on lockdown after the Avengers left for the Quinjet. The Guardians reluctantly stayed behind and, in their boredom, took to exploring the Tower (including the vents).

Tony hacked into SHIELD and found the coordinates of the helicarrier, while Clint and Nat sat in the cockpit and flew the plane. There were SHIELD uniforms in the back which the other Avengers had to squeeze into.

Bruce and Tony could fit into skintight suits like Clint's, making Bruce very uncomfortable and Tony becoming mock-flirtatious towards Bruce, easing his discomfort with laughter. Cap and Thor, on the other hand, were way too big to fit into the outfits provided. They slipped into formal suits, making them seem like Tony and Bruce's superiors.

"Maybe you'll actually listen to a word I say now," Cap joked.

Tony scoffed. "You can dream, Capsicle."

After around half an hour they came into the helicarrier's range. Hawkeye used his regular ID and purpose for flying in (arms and ammunition) and, thankfully, it still worked. He landed smoothly on the runway, which was a few thousand metres in the air.

"Okay, when we get down to the cells we split up into twos." Cap began, the others crowding round to listen. "Me and Tony, Thor and Bruce, Clint and Tasha. If any of us find him we tell the others over comm, but don't wait for us in there- just head back to the Quinjet with him and then wait. Got it?"

After five nods the six of them stepped down the ramp and into the wind. They ran to the cargo bay doors, the quickest way to the cells, and split up when they reached the stairs. Cap and Tony took the top floor, Bruce and Thor the second and Clint and Natasha the last.

They walked briskly but cautiously, extremely wary of the agents around them.

As each member walked they began to see some anomalies in the blue eyed-ness. Every so often there was an agent who had brown eyes, or green eyes, but they were definitely not affected by the Gem in any way. Each and every one of these anomalies seemed to recognise the Avengers and scamper away quickly, clearly unnerved and clearly aware of them.

"Team, we might have a problem," Cap muttered into his comm after seeing a very strange-looking, albeit vaguely familiar man with a metal arm and a mask that covered half his face walk past, openly staring suspiciously at him and Tony. His eyes were not blue.

"The non-blues? Yep. We got 'em too." Clint replied, looking inside the cells they passed casually. SHIELD left the doors open on all the cells that were not filled, so this mission should theoretically be easy.

"Same thing here." Bruce added, trailing behind Thor while the Thunder God abandoned the idea of secrecy and peered into the cells as though he were checking for spiders around the whole room.

"Maybe they don't know?" Clint suggested hopefully, after seeing a blue eyed friend walk past.

"Doubt it," Tony said. "They aren't usually this scared of us. Especially in these dumb outfits."

"We can worry about it if we need to," Natasha reasoned. "They aren't even doing anything."

The rest of them silently agreed and continued to walk along, albeit a tad more cautiously now. Steve and Tony had reached the cells with people in and so it was harder for them to look nonchalant when opening the small but noisy hatch to sneak a glance at the prisoner. Most of them were the regulars, some of them they even had put in themselves, but there was no sign of Peter yet.

Suddenly, the cell doors all around them swung shut automatically and bolted closed, while an alarm blared all through the helicarrier. "Was that us?" Clint asked, all six of them freezing.

"All security personnel to floors 1A, 1B and 1C," Maria Hill's voice rang out over the intercom. "Code red; Intruder alert."

"Yep," Tony sighed, glaring at the sign for 'Floor 1A'. "That was us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't like 'em." Rocket grumbled, jumping onto the sofa after he finished his exploration of the air vents.

"They saved Peter," Gamora said absentmindedly, sitting on the floor with her legs folded, surrounded by books.

"He wouldn't have needed saving if they didn't bring us here in the first place!" Rocket cried. "And then they lost him!" He frowned at Gamora, who gave a noncommittal grunt in reply. "Ugh. You're on my side, right?" he asked Groot.

"I am Groot."

"Fine, Thor's okay. But the rest of them..." he folded his arms in annoyance.

"You seemed to get on well with the archer." Gamora accused, looking up.

"Ehh. He's all right, I guess." Rocket rolled his eyes. "Still, that Stark one." He clenched his fist.

Drax emerged from the kitchen, pulling a foil wrapper off of a Pop Tart. "Terran food is delicious. It surpasses the likes of even Spartoi food!"

Rocket continued, ignoring Drax. "He's arrogant and he thinks he's smart, but everything he's done has gone wrong since we got here. What a moron." He sighed when he realised no one was listening anymore. "I'm gonna go see what brought us here in the first place."

He left the other three to wonder at the Terran objects, and scampered down to the Milano, where he hoped the teleportation device thing would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Team, keep looking until we absolutely have to leave. But do it quickly!" Steve called out through his comm, running slower than he normally would so Tony could keep up.

The other four continued to check the empty cells, none of them having reached the inhabited ones yet as SHIELD filled them all up from the back forwards.

"Wait!" Tony called to Cap. "Here!" He showed Steve the small gap to look inside. Peter was laying slumped over a table, guarded by two blue eyed agents, with his hand in some sort of weird box.

"How do we get it open?" Steve asked. He may be a super soldier, but those doors were adamantium and he didn't have his shield. Tony grinned and rolled up his sleeve.

"Think I came unprepared? Pfft." Iron Man's gauntlet slid down from Tony's shoulder to work itself around his hand and wrist, a slight humming sound coming from it. "Stand back."

Steve had no problem with standing back, seeing as security had found them and he was currently engaged in battle with them, not quite wanting to hurt them seeing as they were all blue-eyed, but wanting to keep them away from Tony.

"Cap," Natasha spoke through his ear. "Cognitive recalibration."

"What?" Steve asked as he simultaneously blocked a kick to his midsection and roughly pushed one of the guards away from him.

"Hit them on the head to get rid of the Gem juice." She explained, fighting her own battle with Clint by her side.

"Okay," Cap said, testing it out and whacking one of them upside the head, wincing when the man fell backwards and hit his head, hard, on the wall. "We found Peter- either get up here or get to the Quinjet."

"Come friend, I shall take you to safety!" Thor yelled, brandishing Mjolnir and clearing a path for Bruce, who was turning slightly green.

"We're on our way," Clint said, using his acrobatic skills to jump onto the shoulders of two different men and manoeuvering his feet so they walked into each other and bashed heads. "Two in one." He grinned at Natasha, who rolled her eyes.

They both ran at the same speed towards the stairs and towards Tony and Cap. "You nearly got it?" Steve asked Tony, who was still firing repulsor blasts at the lock on the door.

"Yeah, just... A... Few... More..." he accented each word with a blast, before it finally opened. Immediately he was tackled to the ground by one of the agents who was in there. Cap came to his aid, but not before Tony rolled them both over and bashed the agent's head on the floor, knocking him out but hopefully getting rid of the Gem. Cap was pleasantly surprised that Tony had actually been paying attention in his self defence lessons.

Tony gave him a smug look before they both entered the cell. Clint and Natasha appeared behind them, taking note of the amount of unconscious bodies that were lying in the corridor outside. Tasha wondered what the hold up was, why they were just standing at the door, until she saw that the agent they had yet to knock out was a female. Without a word, she shoved through the three pathetic and mildly sexist men with an irritated sigh and approached the agent, who was clutching Peter's arm as though it were a lifeline. Even in her blue eyed state she recognised the danger she was in.

The Black Widow's hand shot out and grabbed the agent's hair before roughly pulling her head down and hitting it off the table, allowing her to slump to the floor where blood dripped from her forehead. She turned to Peter and her eyes widened.

Cap and Tony came over while Clint kept watch on the door. "What's that thing doing?" Cap asked, knowing it mustn't be good but not knowing if it was safe to just remove Peter's arm from it.

"We don't have time to find out," Natasha said, checking Peter's pulse. "I think it's doing more damage to him with his hand in there than out."

"Guys?" Clint called. "We got a lot a' non-blues coming this way."

Steve sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this, and tugged Peter's hand out. It was completely black and blue with bruises, the whole hand up to his elbow was just dark. "What the hell?" Tony blurted.

"We can worry about it later," Cap reached down and wrapped his arms around the back of Peter's knees and shoulders, carrying his unconscious form out the door with Tasha and Tony following. Clint was already halfway down the hallway fighting with the agents, who were obviously not ignorant of the situation.

There were too many of them for Clint to handle. One of them came up behind him and, even though he sensed them, he could do nothing or the two he was already fighting would overpower him. As they knocked him out with a fist to the face, they yelled out two words. Two words that changed the entire situation.

"Hail Hydra!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocket frowned at the glowing blue piece of metal. The material inside the veins of it- the blue stuff- looked like Infinity Gem juice. His distrust of Stark sent his mind into overdrive, already assuming the stuff was from the Space Gem. How else would he have managed to bring them here if not for the Space Gem?

He couldn't lift the thing, as it was too bulky and heavy for him, so he simply yelled the other three Guardians' names until they came lumbering down the stairs.

"What is the matter?!" Gamora asked, thinking he was in trouble.

"Stark's an ass, and now I got proof," he replied smugly, pointing to the glowing box.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "What proof?" She and Drax came closer to see for themselves.

"He used an Infinity Gem to bring us here." He pointed out the blue stuff to them, as if they couldn't see it. "Look familiar?"

She sighed. "That might not be from an Infinity Gem. Didn't he say it was from his- his- his thing on his chest? Starkanium, or something."

"She speaks the truth." Drax confirmed unnecessarily.

"He also said that this place would be safe, but now look what's happened to Peter."

"Oh, you must stop." Gamora sighed. "He has not done anything to hurt us directly, and until he does I appreciate him doing the best he can in this situation. I advise you to do the same." She turned on her heel and made her way back upstairs without another word, leaving behind Drax and Groot, who shrugged.

"I am Groot."

"You're siding with her?!" Rocket growled, turning to Drax. "I suppose you are, too. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tony, stay here with Peter," Cap ordered, gently setting Peter down to lean against the wall, pleased that Tony listened to him. "I'm gonna help them."

"Are you all right in there?" Bruce asked through the comm. He and Thor had made it to the Quinjet without issue but now he worried if the Other Guy was needed.

"Yep," Tony said, watching Natasha and Cap work together to take down the three guards Clint had failed to knock out. "We're fine."

After a brief and heavily mismatched fight (Natasha and Cap were at the advantage of being so much better than the three agents), Natasha easily picked up Clint in a fireman's carry over her shoulder while Cap picked up Peter again. "You okay with him?" Steve asked Tasha. She gave him a disbelieving look and didn't justify the question with a response.

The five of them headed out, Tony leading the way and using his repulsor to blast at the feet of the blue eyed agents and the abdomens of the Hydra ones. "Is Clint okay?" Cap asked, running alongside Natasha.

"He's breathing, so yeah."

Once they entered the stairway they were met with hoards of Hydra agents, at least forty of them, all stood guarding the stairs. "Well, crap," Tony breathed as he hastily closed the door again. "Now what?"

Cap looked from Tony, to the door and down the corridor. "I saw a window," he said, Tony already shaking his head at the bad, bad idea. Cap set Peter down again so he could talk into his comm. "Bruce, do you think you could fly the Quinjet?"

"Er..." Bruce eyed the controls warily. "I can have a go, but there's a slight chance of horrible death occurring."

"Great! Can you fly it under the helicarrier, on the Northwest side. If you look there should be a window- we're gonna jump out of it and land on the jet." Cap was already running back to where the window was, about halfway down the corridor. The other two reluctantly followed.

It seemed the Hydra agents figured out that they weren't going to use the stairway and they emerged, one by one and spotted them. "Bruce? You there yet?" Cap asked, after smashing the window with his bare fist.

"Give me a minute, I haven't even turned it on yet." Bruce made sure Thor was buckled into the co-pilot's seat before he flicked the switch to power up the jet.

"Any time now," Tony said, eyeing the approaching agents warily. They would be on them in ten seconds, tops.

Bruce lifted the jet off the runway floor, hands shaking but able to keep the Other Guy down. He made it go forward, but it shot further and faster than he expected and nearly hit one of the other planes on the carrier.

"Just wait a minute." Bruce snapped, taking his nervousness out on Tony.

As he figured out which way was Northwest, the three conscious Avengers put down their burdens and tiredly fought against the swarm of agents. As Bruce tried not to plummet to the ground, Cap battled three agents at once, back to back with Natasha. Tony guarded Clint and Peter, firing repulsor blasts every few seconds. "Come on, Bruce," Tony muttered, catching sight of an oncoming herd.

Bruce abandoned his previous cautiousness at the sound of a yell in his comm and threw the jet off the side of the helicarrier, now held up by nothing but the jet's own power. "Should we fall, I will stop our descent. You need not worry, Banner." Thor assured him gently, though the God was clutching the seat like a lifeline as the plane jerked left and right.

"Thanks," Bruce muttered as he leaned forward to look up and see where the window was. He squinted, accidentally leaning on the controls and making the plane jolt forwards, but he found it. "I'm coming up now. This might be the wrong window, so don't jump unless you see the jet. Obviously."

Cap threw an agent off of him with one hand, while the other was occupied keeping himself from falling out of the window. Two agents were snarling at him, both clutching his shoulders and holding his torso through the hole in the wall. He looked down behind him, smiled, then let himself tip out of the window, both agents standing shocked until Natasha came and bashed their heads together.

Steve landed with a heavy clunk that rocked the whole plane. He very nearly rolled off but he caught himself and hastily dragged his body back up. He stood shakily on the roof, knees bent and arms out to catch the other four.

Natasha gave Tony the job of defending her while she held Peter out the window, letting him drop only when she knew Cap would catch him. He opened the hatch on the roof and lowered Peter down, where Thor grabbed him and strapped his lifeless form into one of the seats. She did the same with Clint, who regained consciousness mid-fall and woke up very shocked to be in the arms of Cap.

Cap took no notice of him and dropped him through the hatch like a sack of potatoes, the archer again shocked to be in Thor's grasp. By the time he had figured out what was going on and he took the controls from Bruce, much to Cap's relief, Natasha had forced Tony out of the window. Cap caught him, which was lucky because if he didn't the billionaire would have gone right off the side of the plane because of his wriggling about when falling.

He pretty much threw Tony through the hatch in preparation for Natasha's fall, and after she was caught and the two of them stepped into the hatch, the plane headed off to the Tower.

Bruce was already checking on Peter, utterly confused by his hand but confident that he wasn't in any life threatening danger.

"My friends!" Thor boomed, exhilarated. "What an adventure!" The five of them turned to him with disbelieving expressions on their faces, all tired and, in Bruce's case, shaky from the plane ride.

"Well, I'm beat." Clint said, swiveling around in his chair.

Tony scoffed. "You weren't even conscious half the time!" The archer grinned cheekily.

"Wait," Bruce frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be flying the plane?" Natasha wasn't in the co-pilot chair and Clint wasn't even touching the controls, yet the plane still glided smoothly through the air to the Tower.

Clint shook his head casually. "Auto-pilot."

***Flails awkwardly* Wow I was so conflicted about this chapter. Like nothing happened and it was super cheesy. I think. I don't know. Or maybe I'm being too hard on myself. Or too easy. I don't care YOU DECIDE. IN REVIEWS. But agh the Guardians' scenes were so blahhhh BUT THEY ARE NECESSARY I swear :/ **

**I wasn't keen on this chapter but if you did like it PLEASE SAY and if you didn't like it PLEASE SAY WHY and if you absolutely hate this fic PLEASE SAY because right now I am legitimately CRAVING reviews, positive and negative, they are one of the only things that keep me motivated for NaNoWriMo :[] I'm not doing just this fic for it, though. I'm doing two others because this fic is not gonna be 50,000 flippin words but I don't know if I'm going to publish them or not? If you're a fan of Ward whump and kinda redemption (Agents of SHIELD) or Jim whump (Gotham) please please say and I'll publish them like even if it's just one person because jferioughf I don't know how to function and now this is just me fishing for reviews and everyone's probably stopped reading this by now so bye.**

**REVIEW AND I'LL VIRTUALLY HUG YOU SO HARD YOUR VIRTUAL FACE WILL EXPLODE (I'm just kidding that won't happen)**

**ALSO if any of you are doing NaNoWriMo gimme your name and we can be buddiessss :D**


End file.
